


Ciężka Noc

by GreediLadyFoxie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Buck, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Endless Sex, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top!Buck, Top!Eddie, bottom!Eddie, they just love each other so much
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreediLadyFoxie/pseuds/GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: Notka do zapamiętania: uszczelnić mocniej ściany i drzwi sypialni.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ciężka Noc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFury/gifts).



Przód. Tył. Przód. Tył. 

Coraz szybciej.

Palce zaciskały się mocniej na delikatnej, bladej skórze. Tempo rosło i zaczynało brakować w tym wszystkim finezji. Zwierzęce instynkty wzięły górę. Zęby gryzły spoconą tkankę i tylko pościel tłumiła głośniejsze jęki. Powietrze w pokoju zrobiło się tak gorące, że można było czuć faktyczny brak tlenu. Drugą opcją była ilość podniecenia i żądzy drugiego człowieka, które odebrały im zmysły. 

\- Nie… przestawaj… Szybciej! – Blondyn będący na dole, twarz miał tak wciśniętą w poduszkę, że po silnym zaczerwienieniu zaczynała już blednąć od braku tlenu, a mimo to potrafił wydusić z siebie kolejne słowa.

\- Szybciej… już… nie potrafię. – Górujący brunet tak mocno ściskał biodra swojego partnera, że kostki miał zbielałe i wręcz zablokowane. Cała krew skupiała się teraz tylko w jednej części jego ciała, która pozbawiona rytmu próbowała trafić w to konkretne miejsce swojego partnera, że ten widział plamki przed oczami.

\- Potrafisz… już to robiłeś. – Blondyn podniósł się i nie przerywając rytmu, kilka razy sam nabił się na penisa drugiego mężczyzny, a później podniósł się na trzęsących ramionach i oparł o nagłówek łóżka.

\- Pokaż na co cię stać. – Posłał brunetowi wyzywające spojrzenie i ugryzł drewnianą ramę, żeby zagłuszyć kolejny krzyk, gdy jego prostata znowu została okrutnie trafiona.

\- Tylko nie obudź dziecka.

Obaj czuli, że koniec jest bliski. Żaden nie pamiętał, która to była runda, ale za oknem zaczynało świtać. 

\- Eddie… teraz albo nigdy.

Blondyn resztkami sił usiadł na biodrach partnera tym samym kończąc kolejną falą lepkiej mazi strzelającej na pościel. Ręka Eddiego zakryła mu w porę usta. To był cud, że chłopiec śpiący obok ani razu się nie obudził odkąd zaczęli tą dziką przygodę.

\- Evan… – Głos Eddiego gilgotał blondyna na szyi. Miał tak gorący oddech, że prawie go parzył.

Evan – ksywka Buck – od nazwiska Buckley, opadł na łokcie i próbował opanować urywany oddech. Eddie dalej w nim był, widocznie zbyt zmęczony, żeby się rozłączyć. Buckowi to zbytnio nie przeszkadzało. I tak nie czuł dolnej części ciała. Wątpił, aby mógł się później ruszać. 

\- Jestem. Jestem. – chichot wyrwał się spomiędzy jego zaczerwienionych i pogryzionych warg.

\- To było niesamowite. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnim razem wytrzymałem całą noc.

\- No widzisz. Wyciągam z ciebie co najlepsze. – Buck po odzyskaniu częściowej władzy we własnym ciele wysilił się na przetoczenie do pozycji leżącej, uważając aby nie trafić w brudne miejsce.

W sumie to cała pościel była przepocona i brudna od spermy, ale ostatnie dni był ciężkie i potrzebowali odreagować. Wolny weekend sprawił, że pozwolili sobie na uwolnienie całego pożądania, które się w nich kumulowało, ale nie sądzili, że będą w stanie wytrzymać tyle godzin. 

\- Chyba raczej co najgorsze. Boże. Połowa nocy jest dla mnie jak za mgłą. Wyczerpałem zapasy na najbliższy miesiąc.

\- Przestań. Na pewno coś tam jeszcze zostało. – Buck zaczął stopą dotykać przyrodzenie bruneta i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy członek drgnął wciąż wyczulony na najmniejszą zachętę.

\- Ha! Mówiłem.

\- Błagam. Nie mam siły na więcej. Byłem na górze więcej razy niż ty. Daj żyć. – Eddie wyglądał jakby miał zasnąć w każdej chwili, ale w jego oczach dalej płonął ogień.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie połóż się wygodnie i pozwól, że się tobą zajmę.

\- Buck. Zaraz będzie świtać. Chris może się zaraz obudzić.

\- Mamy przynajmniej kolejne dwie godziny zanim wstanie, a później przychodzi po niego Abuela. Będziemy mięli cały dzień, żeby to odespać. Wiem, że chcesz.

Eddie wiedział, że długo nie da rady się sprzeciwiać. Choć był zmęczony, to wciąż nie czuł się całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany. 

\- Ostatni raz. Potem musimy się umyć i wymienić pościel, bo nie mam zamiaru w tym spać. – Brunet pozwolił się pokierować na ostatnią poduszkę, która nie wylądowała na podłodze podczas ich nocnych wariacji.

Buck usadowił się na biodrach partnera i zaczął powoli przesuwać dłoniami po wysportowanej sylwetce Eddiego. Już tyle razy miał okazję ją poznać z każdej możliwej strony i dalej nie miał dosyć. Mógłby na niego patrzeć godzinami, a kolorowe fantazje kłębiące się w jego głowie nigdy by się nie skończyły. Dzisiejsza noc była tylko namiastką tego co potrafili i co jeszcze mogli osiągnąć. 

Eddie leżał bezwładnie i przyglądał się poczynaniom młodszego mężczyzny. Ich związek odkąd się zobaczyli był burzliwy i taki już pozostał. Tworzyli wybuchową mieszankę w pracy jak i poza nią. Potrafili oddzielić życie prywatne od służbowego i dlatego cieszył się na każdy taki moment. Kiedy mogli pokazać kim byli naprawdę i się tego nie wstydzić. Dopełniali się pod każdym względem, a wspólna miłość do Chrisa zrobiła z nich rodzinę w każdym możliwym aspekcie poza tym zapisanym na papierku. Jednak już niedługo to się miało zmienić. Data ślubu została ustalona, a przygotowania ruszyły pełną parą, napędzane pomocą całej drużyny ze straży jak i przez ich rodziny. Eddie nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy powie sakramentalne TAK. Buck również co noc marzył o momencie, w którym złota obrączka zalśni na jego palcu. Niestety, aby to wszystko miało ręce i nogi, musieli poczekać i poczynić przygotowania, by ta noc na zawsze zostawiła ślad w ich umysłach. 

\- Nie odpływaj tak, bo uznam, że przestałem cię interesować. – Głos Bucka przebił się przez głębokie przemyślenia Eddiego.

Brunet spojrzał na swojego wybranka życia z miłością w oczach, której odbicie znalazł w tęczówkach Evana. Blondyn całował delikatnie każdy skrawek ciała Eddiego tak, że mężczyzna czuł mrowienie w miejscach, gdzie chwilę temu spoczywały usta Bucka. Nie miał zamiaru interweniować i pozwolił na te powolne pieszczoty. Uwielbiał je, ale czasami doprowadzały go do szału. Jego penis domagał się atencji, którą Buck ewidentnie postanowił skupić na brzuchu Eddiego. Palcami masował mu biodra i uda, gilgotał po żebrach, zębami iskał twarde sutki. Pozostawił w spokoju twarz jak i przyrodzenie bruneta. 

\- Buck… – Eddie nie mógł powstrzymać się od małego jęknięcia. Miał nadzieję, że zachęci tym blondyna do przyspieszenia całego procesu.

Buck słysząc swoje imię zaprzestał wszystkiego co robił i siedząc na biodrach Eddiego po prostu się na niego patrzył. Eddie nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale poczuł krótki przypływ gniewu. Żądzy. Chciał więcej. Skoro blondyn tak bardzo domagał się kolejnej rundy, to czemu nie przechodził do konkretów? 

\- Masz być cicho albo nici z seksu. - Evan brzmiał bardzo poważnie. Rzadko kiedy Eddie miał okazję widzieć go takiego. Nie miał szans na ukrycie kolejnego drgnięcia jego penisa. Buck na pewno poczuł je przy swoim wejściu, ponieważ praktycznie przy nim siedział!

Brunet nie odpowiedział tylko przytaknął na zgodę. Musiał wykonywać polecenia. 

Buck zadowolony z odpowiedzi wrócił do swoich czynności. Jednak teraz ruchy stały się konkretniejsze. Zęby gryzły gdzie popadnie, a dłonie w końcu – W KOŃCU! – powędrowały tam gdzie powinny znaleźć się na samym początku. Eddie odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy, aby skupić zmysły przy każdym dotyku. Znowu robiło mu się gorąco. Pierwsze kropelki potu zaczęły występować na skórze. Oddech stał się płytszy i przyspieszony, gdy gorąca dłoń blondyna ściskała i przesuwała się wzdłuż przyrodzenia bruneta. Eddie naprawdę starał się zachować spokojnie i nie wydawać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ponieważ bał się, że nawet ciche jęknięcie znowu powstrzyma grę wstępną. Co prawda nie ustalili konkretnych zasad w tej rundzie, ale czasami jak Buck się na coś uparł, to trzymał się tego do samego końca. Nawet jeśli jego też doprowadzały do szaleństwa. 

Pociągnięcia dłonią stały się pewniejsze i mocniejsze. Eddie po tym co już przeszli był gotowy dojść w każdej chwili. Na szczęście Buck wiedział jak do tego nie dopuścić. Kiedy jedną ręką przygotowywał Eddiego, drugą nastawiał siebie na przyjęcie po raz kolejny tego pięknego penisa, którego chyba nigdy nie będzie miał dosyć. 

Palcami poszerzał swoje wejście, chociaż w sumie nie musiał tego robić. Już dawno był gotowy. Jednak chciał się trochę podroczyć ze swoim kochankiem. Lubił mieć ostatnie słowo. 

Dłonie Eddiego powędrowały na powrót na, już i tak posiniaczone biodra blondyna. Ślady jego palców będą schodziły przez kolejny tydzień, ale Buckowi to nie przeszkadzało. W remizie wszyscy wiedzieli, że lubili się czasami ostro zabawić. 

Evan przestał wreszcie maltretować szyję bruneta i spojrzał mu w oczy. Były zamglone, a nieokiełznany w nich ogień, sprawił, że poczuł dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Podniósł się i jednym, płynnym ruchem nabił na penisa Eddiego. Obaj jęknęli przeciągle, kiedy znowu siebie poczuli. Dzisiaj już tyle razy zamieniali role, że przestali czuć który jest kim. W tym momencie stali się jednością, a przyjemność jaką odczuwali była ogólna i dla każdego taka sama. 

Buck nie czekał i zaczął się powoli unosić i opadać. Za każdym razem nanosił drobne poprawki, aby ustalić idealny kąt, pod którym penis Eddiego będzie uderzał w jego prostatę z podwojoną siłą. 

Na początku inicjatywa szła tylko od blondyna. Eddie po prostu leżał i rozkoszował się chwilą. Nie potrwało to długo, ponieważ jego członek szybko zrozumiał co się dzieje i sam próbował wykonywać ruchy, które pomogą mu w osiągnięciu kolejnego orgazmu. Już czuł ten znajomy ucisk w podbrzuszu. Za każdym razem kiedy Buck opadał na dół, Eddie unosił biodra aby mocniej się w niego wbić. Przy każdym pchnięciu blondyn zaczynał się rozpływać. Jego postawa już nie była taka pewna i idealna jak na początku. Znowu liczył się orgazm. Chcieli poczuć siebie. Rozróżnić zmysły. 

Słońce za oknem już dawno wyszło zza horyzontu i wpadało między szparami w zasłonach. Nie mięli dużo czasu zanim Chris się nie obudzi. Nad ranem zawsze był bardziej wyczulony na dźwięki dobiegające z zewnątrz. Jeśli chcieli się jeszcze umyć i zmienić pościel, zanim ta burza brązowych włosów wparuje im do pokoju, to musieli przyspieszyć. 

Eddie pchał mocniej, a Buck siadał szybciej, uważając, żeby żadnemu z nich nie zrobić krzywdy. Opadł na ramiona, które oparł po obu stronach głowy bruneta. Czuli, że są blisko. Już niewiele brakowało. 

Ostatnie pchnięcia praktycznie zlały się w jedno. Stracili rytm i tylko szybkość się liczyła. Przy wspólnym jęku doszli jeden po drugim. Buck opadł na bruneta kompletnie wyczerpany, ale szczęśliwy. Eddie z kolei łapiąc oddech objął ramionami swojego narzeczonego i zaczął go całować po twarzy. Muskał ustami jego spocone czoło, każdą brew, jego znamię. Potem przez nos dotarł do ust i zostali tak przez chwilę. Kątem oka, Eddie spojrzał na zegarek. Minęła już piąta rano. 

\- Musimy się umyć i posprzątać. Chris za niedługo wstanie. – Eddie wyszeptał Buckowi do ucha.

Blondyn jęknął niezadowolony i opadł na partnera. 

\- Nie mam siły. Chcę spać.

\- Sam prosiłeś o kolejną rundę. Przestań marudzić i złaź ze mnie. Im szybciej to zrobimy tym prędzej położymy się do łóżka. Abuela przyjedzie po Chrisa o 8:00. To raptem 3 godziny. – ostatni raz pocałował blondyna i zsunął go z siebie.

Namówienie Bucka na prysznic zajęło mu piętnaście minut. Umycie się trwało trochę dłużej, bo ciągle coś ich rozpraszało, ale w końcu udało im się wyjść i zmienić pościel, zanim na zegarze wybiła 6:00. Kiedy zastanawiali się czy zdążą choć na chwilę zmrużyć oko, usłyszeli jak drzwi od pokoju Chrisa się otwierają, a potem charakterystyczny stukot kul o panele przyprowadził ich syna do głównej sypialni. Buck na szczęście pomyślał o tym, aby otworzyć okno i wywietrzyć cały ten „zapach”.

Obaj choć zmęczeni, nie mogli powstrzymać szerokich uśmiechów i z otwartymi rękami przywitali chłopca, a potem wciągnęli go do łóżka.

\- Wyglądacie na zmęczonych. Źle spaliście? – Jak na młody wiek, Chris był bardzo spostrzegawczy. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i machnięciem dłoni zbyli jego pytanie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu poszliśmy trochę później spać niż ty. - Eddie pogładził burzę brązowych loków, która powstała podczas snu chłopca i posłał mu pełny miłości, ojcowski uśmiech.

\- To ma związek z tymi jękami, które słyszałem? Któryś z was miał koszmar?

Eddie i Buck zdrętwieli. Tym razem wymienili spojrzenia pełne grozy. Żaden nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Kilka minut milczeli, a niewinne oczy Chrisa wędrowały od jednego do drugiego. W końcu Buck nie wytrzymał i zaczął chichotać, a później już roześmiał się na głos. Eddie dołączył do niego chwilę później. 

\- Tak. To był tylko koszmar. - Eddie pocałował chłopca w czoło próbując opanować swój śmiech. Wiedział, że od teraz muszą wysyłać Chrisa do Abueli, jeśli planują kolejną taką noc.


End file.
